


Cute

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: He had always found his best friend Alice cute; it was just part of her charm. However sleeping in the same bed as her, with hormones messing with his head... it gave him a few ideas, to say the least.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Alice Shimada
Comments: 60
Kudos: 21





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is a nice character to write; lots of potential with her. Will do a fair bit more with her in future.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a warm Autumn day in Japan; the late afternoon sun hanging high overhead and with plenty of clouds and still-blooming trees to shade those wandering far down below. The streets were quiet despite the waning day, only a few businessmen driving home down the quiet streets; courtesy of the out-of-the-way nature of the residential street.

Strolling underneath the shadows of some tall oaks was a youngish middle-school student, clad in a pair of shorts and loose shirt considering the weather. Despite the hot sun there was a cool breeze that accompanied it, easing the blistering sunlight and leaving the air warm but not unpleasantly so. A backpack was carried over one shoulder even though school wasn't on during the weekends, largely due to the activity he and his best friend planned. A sleepover.

''Hopefully she won't make me play those day Boko games again...''

The student sighed at the thought, adjusting the straps of his backpack. He and Alice Shimada had been friends since they were toddlers, so having a sleepover wasn't weird in the slightest despite the fact many of their classmates saw a boy-girl sleepover as 'weird'. He didn't understand the odd way his classmates saw it until recently when his hormones started to kick in, and he started to notice Alice a lot more. And if the gazes she shot him when she thought he wasn't looking was any indication, she was feeling the same.

A blush dusted his cheeks, self-consciously glancing around to make sure nobody was looking. Sometime ago he had developed a crush on her, but he never told her for obvious reasons. It'd make their friendship awkward and he treasured that more than whatever his hormones wanted him to do. He looked up to her and respected her too much to be so bold; she was a tanker after all, and a rising star at that. Perhaps because of that respect he felt for her he more often than not acted almost like a mini-bodyguard for her when creeps came up to her asking for autographs, given Alice's shyness.

Or perhaps it was the little smiles she gave him as thanks when he did it. That could be it too.

The student shook his head lightly, forcing himself to snap out of it lest he daydream in the street. To distract himself he sped up his walk into a jog, his feet carrying him further down the street faster until he finally neared Alice's house – a modest little place where she and her family lived for a while now.

As he pushed open the front gate he caught sight of the upstairs curtains shifting, bringing a grin to his face. Looks like he wasn't the only one looking forward to a sleepover.

With an eager, almost nervous skip to his step, the student strolled up and knocked on the front door, the waning sun fading from his back as he disappeared inside.

X-x-X

Night fell swiftly, the day bleeding away in a haze of video games, sweets and amicable chatter between close friends.

The student breathed a light sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom, the upstairs hallway quiet and dark – the warm amber light from the living room peering up the stairs. Despite having a sleepover Alice's parents were determined that they should get to bed 'at a sensible time', perhaps owing to the fact Alice had a big exam on the Monday and needed the extra rest. He couldn't argue against that, but it was still a little disappointing they couldn't stay up later than midnight.

Shaking off his disappointment the boy walked down the short hallway and gently pushed open Alice's door. Briefly he wondered if he would accidentally walk in on her getting dressed, the mere thought bringing a flush to his cheeks – but he was granted no such view. Instead when he opened the door he found Alice zipping up her stupidly-cute Boko onesie, a cute look of concentration on her face as she did the zipper up.

''Mm?'' She noticed him after a second, turning to face him. ''Ready for bed?''

He hummed, shifting over to his little bundle of blankets on the floor. They always used to share her bed but given how old they were at this point it felt a little awkward to share a bed with a girl, especially when she was as cute as she was.

Just as he was about to pull his covers back and slide under them – Alice spoke up.

''Y-You can join me, you know...'' His best friend said in a quiet, demure voice. ''I don't mind.''

The student blushed, halfway through denying her words when she gave him the _look_. A look that was a cross between a pout and a frown, and one that she only pulled out when she really wanted something – usually candy or a Boko toy. As such when faced with such a cute expression, he was helpless to resist it.

''Fine...''

Alice's pout-frown melted into a smile immediately, the onesie-clad girl shuffling her butt over to the other side of her bed, making room for him. With a blush on his cheeks he tugged the sheets up and slid under them, his legs bare aside from his sleeping shorts. He could feel her own fluff-covered leg brush against his own, sending a quiet shiver running through him as he laid down on the pillow next to her, their faces embarrassingly close due to how small her bed was.

His best friend was oblivious to that, smiling sweetly at him and snuggling even closer, the rim of her hood tickling his face. They were of similar height but she was just a tiny bit shorter, making her seem even more adorable to him in that moment as he reluctantly relaxed. Their soft breathing was the only sound in the whole room, the muted sounds of the TV downstairs barely penetrating the walls.

''I still don't get why you wear that onesie.'' He murmured lightly, voice low.

Alice shifted a little, giving him a cute pout. ''I like it. It looks cute, doesn't it?''

He silently swallowed in response, not contesting that. No, rather,  _she_ was the one that looked cute, rather than her outfit. Little button-nose, small pink lips that were puffed out into a gentle pout, her brown eyes that looked so warm in the darkness – she looked immensely attractive in that moment. His heart pounded faster as his eyes flickered back to her lips, a rush of embarrassed adrenaline flooding through him as numerous ideas hit him like a freight train-

-until he finally gave in and boldly leaned in, kissing Alice on the lips.

The kiss itself lasted only a short second – a soft pop fluttering through the quiet air as he immediately pulled back, blushing a bright crimson hue. Alice's cheeks rapidly dyed themselves the same hue, lips parting slightly as she went to speak but failed to, her blush only heating up further as she tried and failed to speak; her wide eyes conveying her startled surprise more than any words could.

'' _You_ look cute.'' He finally got the words out with considerable effort, embarrassment permeating every inch of him. ''Really cute.''

Alice's blush only darkened at his bold words, looking aside. Then a tentative smile quivered at her lips and she looked back at him, biting her bottom lip with visible hesitation – before she leaned in, their noses brushing together. From such a close distance it was impossible to look away from her gentle brown eyes, her own embarrassment immensely visible, yet something else could be seen sparkling in her eyes.

''Does that mean, you like me?'' Alice's words were spoken slowly, almost hesitantly.

This time he had no hesitation. ''Yeah... a lot.''

Alice smiled at his lame admittance. ''Then...''

As befitting of someone so shy Alice leaned in slowly, her lips gently pressing against his. Her hesitation and inexperience was intimately clear but he didn't care in that moment; kissing her back and savouring the mind-numbing sensation of their lips meshing together, the taste of her strawberry toothpaste still tangible on her lips. This time the kiss lasted much longer, neither wanting to stop it even as the need to breathe grew stronger and stronger, their lungs burning for oxygen – until finally they broke apart with a soft, mutual gasp.

For a moment they stared deep into one another's eyes, embarrassment flooding them in unison. However the urge to kiss her was too strong to resist, encouraging him to lean in and capture her lips in another gentle kiss; shivering from the soft moan that quivered out of her throat. Tentatively he snaked his hands under the covers and held onto her sides, kissing her more deeply and feeling her melt against him, wriggling in his grip but not retreating.

''Mm...'' They broke apart for air again. ''Alice...''

Alice flushed at his tone and smiled demurely, leaning in again. He met her halfway, their lips meshing together with tender excitement – neither having kissed another until that moment. Their slow kisses quickly grew more passionate, the soft smacking of lips filling the air as they made out with feverish intensity. So lost in their make-out session Alice didn't notice his wandering hands until they reached her chest, his hands pressing down on her breasts through the layers of fabric separating them.

''Mnph...'' Alice shuddered cutely, breaking off the kiss for a only a second. ''I-If you want to...''

Her lips were immediately reclaimed in a kiss and she mewled softly, shivering as her best friend grabbed the zipper keeping her onesie in place and pulling it down. Her unclothed collarbone revealed itself, followed by a thin camisole top that only reached her stomach; revealing an alluring amount of skin. The young teen broke off the kiss so he could look down, hormonal arousal bubbling strong inside him as her panties were soon revealed, the zipper clicking as it reached the end at her crotch.

Alice blushed a deep crimson hue, cupping his cheek and drawing his attention back up to her face. She didn't say anything but gave him an embarrassed look, encouraging him to dive in and kiss her once more – muffling her cute moan as their lips smacked together. At the same time he daringly slid his hands into her onesie, arousal bubbling hotly inside him as he touched her perfectly-smooth stomach, sliding his digits further up her stomach.

''Mm~'' Alice moaned cutely into the kiss, her arms snaking around his neck with shy slowness.

Shuddering he slid his hands even further up, feeling her ribs before his hands disappeared underneath her camisole. It wasn't long until his hands came upon two soft mounds, immediately enticing him to gently cup and grope them – drawing a trembling moan from Alice's lips as he groped her breasts. Even though he couldn't see them he could easily feel their small size, her boobs unimaginably soft and doughy it was impossible to resist groping them.

They broke off the kiss for air, their eyes meeting. ''Alice... can I...?''

He trailed off but Alice understood, her cheeks heating up. ''Am I the first girl you saw... like this?''

''Yeah...'' The young teen nodded.

Despite the situation Alice seemed happy to hear that, a tentative smile twitching at her lips. She wiggled about and slowly shrugged herself out of her onesie, his eyes tracking every little movement her lithe body made as she weaselled out of her fluffy pyjamas. She bent her knees and slipped her legs out, drawing his gaze as he stared at her smooth legs – her criminally-thin white panties hugging her hips, the curve of her pelvis all too visible to him.

''Your shirt...'' Alice murmured softly, her cheeks reddening as she grasped the hem of her camisole – the offer obvious. His shirt for her camisole. A look for a look.

He didn't hesitate to agree, grabbing the hem of his sleeping shirt and yanking it over his head, dropping it atop the covers. Alice took her time taking her camisole off, blushing darkly as her small but perky breasts were revealed to him – her nipples pink and equally perky. From such a close distance he could intimately see her breasts gently rise and fall with her excited breaths, her own arousal becoming obvious.

Licking his suddenly-dry lips the young teen laid his hands on her breasts again, gently squeezing her tits. Alice let out a gentle moan and replied by resting her own hands on his chest, running her hands up and down his chest with open curiosity. The prospect that she had been wanting this moment just as much as he had sent a thrilling rush of arousal through him, his confidence swelling with his lust.

''A-Ah...'' Alice mewled softly as he pinched her perky nipples, gently tugging on them. ''Mn~''

With a pout Alice demurely leaned in again, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He gladly reciprocated, their legs idly tangling beneath the sheets as they so lewdly touched each other – made all the more embarrassing by the risk of being caught doing it by her parents. The thought made him touch her breasts more eagerly, savouring the doughy softness while he could, unable to know when the next chance would come.

His gaze flickered south as Alice shifted her legs, his eyes landing on her underwear. A renewed burst of lust filled him, tempting him to release her small boobs and slide his hands lower, his hands coming to stop on her waist. Alice wasn't blind to his wandering hands, pulling back from the kiss and biting her lip nervously.

''If you take yours off...'' Alice murmured quietly, embarrassed but equally wanting as he.

The young teen agreed without hesitation, releasing her waist and hooking his thumbs into his sleeping shorts, shoving them down. Alice blushed as his erect cock sprung free, her eyes full of cute awe as she stared at his dick – before remembering the terms of their 'agreement'. Her expression melted back into demure embarrassment and she tentatively tugged and pushed her thin white panties down her creamy legs, exposing her hairless pussy to him.

Her legs wiggled and her panties slipped off one leg, hanging off her other ankle. For a long moment they were silent, blushing furiously as both eyed up the other, their naked bodies on full display to the other. After a long pause the young teen took the lead, his hand landing on her smooth pelvis and sliding south, tenderly cupping her smooth pussy.

''Mn...'' Alice shivered with anticipation, reaching out and touching his erect cock too.

A cute, quivering moan gently escaped Alice as he slid his hand back and forth, rubbing her smooth slit. Even though both were completely inexperienced they had enough common sense and 'researched' knowledge to know the basics, the novelty of the situation giving him the courage to press his fingers against her folds, stroking her hairless pussy with obvious arousal. Her smooth thighs twitched from the stimulation, only enticing him to rub her off more intently, their breathing growing heavy.

Alice wasn't fully submissive however; her hand sliding up and down his cock experimentally. Slowly she curled her fingers around his shaft, squeezing it gently as if afraid of hurting him – but when he only groaned in pleasure she squeezed tighter, her flaming-red cheeks failing to hide how aroused she was. After a few squeezes she started to move her hand, slowly sliding her hand up, then back down; repeating the tentative motion with growing interest.

''Ah... haah...'' Alice shuddered as he rubbed small circles on her womanhood; jolts of warm pleasure shooting up her pelvis. ''Mm... ah~''

The petite girl's moans were silenced as their lips met in another kiss; this one more passionate than the last few. Their lips smacked together and Alice tilted her head back, moaning submissively into the kiss as he took the lead, stroking her pussy with more insistent. His touch combined with her own arousal quickly drew results, her pussy lips growing wet as he touched and rubbed her more and more, in turn encouraging him to keep rubbing her off.

Growing bolder he curled his fingers, pressing his fingertips against her folds – and slowly sunk them inside. Alice whimpered into the kiss as his fingers pushed inside her pussy; her inner walls clenching tight around the foreign intrusions. The wet tightness of her insides felt so erotic around his digits that he eagerly pushed them in deeper, wiggling his fingers around and spreading them apart, extracting all manner of hot gasps and pleasure-filled whimpers from his best friend.

''M-Mm... i-it feels strange... but good...'' Alice mumbled embarrassedly.

Anything he wished to say melted into a groan as Alice squeezed his cock, her soft hand sliding up and down faster. Even though it was her first time doing it she was a natural, easily jerking his cock off with only minor difficulty – perhaps expected of someone who needed the dexterity to control a tank. She alternated between jerking bobs of her hand or unintentionally-erotic strokes; her fingers sliding up the underside of his twitching shaft teasingly.

Considering their mutual inexperience it wasn't a surprise when their gentle touching began to fog up their minds, their orgasms rapidly drawing near as they got each other off. Alice stopped stroking his shaft and went back to jerking him off, her stomach twisting with arousal as she rapidly jerked him off; pre-cum gathering at the tip and igniting a primal fire in her. He paid her back wholeheartedly, pumping two fingers into her wet pussy with such speed the slick sounds could easily be heard from such a close distance, her wetness coating his fingers in a glistening sheen.

''Ah... ah...'' Alice's breathing grew shallow and quick. ''Mm... s-something is...''

The young teen captured her lips in reply, groaning into her mouth. He jerked his wrist faster and plunged his two fingers deep into Alice's pussy, soon pushing a third inside – her pleasure-filled moan muffled by their locked lips. Her warm thighs clamped around his hand as he kept fingering her, the pleasure so intense Alice began rocking her hips and willingly impaling herself on his fingers.

''Mm... hah... haah...!'' Alice's face twisted with pure pleasure. ''I-I can't-  _Mmph~!_ ''

Their locked lips stifled the shaky, stuttering  _moan_ of pleasure that fled Alice's lips as her orgasm finally rushed through her. Her pussy clenched tight around his fingers as she came, her honey squirting out around his fingers and making them sticky.

At the same time she gave his cock a tight squeeze, the sudden pressure too much for the young teen to endure – and with a groan of his own he came, instinctively bucking his hips and cumming all over her soft hand, several thick ropes shooting out and landing on her smooth pelvis and stomach, making Alice shiver from the erotic sensation.

''Mm... ahh...'' Alice pulled back from the kiss in a daze, panting heavily and her cheeks flushed scarlet. ''That... felt good...''

The young teen breathlessly nodded in agreement, shivering as Alice uncurled her fingers from his cock. She glanced down and shivered at her sight of her cum-coated hand, grabbing her discarded camisole and using it to wipe her hand clean, her cheeks near-luminescent as she did something so embarrassing. She went for the cum on her stomach next, her free hand slowly rubbing swirls in the small spurt of cum, transfixed by the novel sensation before she embarrassedly cleaned it up.

Their eyes met and both licked their lips, out of breath but wanting more – when they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

Alice's eyes widened in panic as did his. For a moment they were frozen, realising their all-too-comprising states – before they acted. In a heartbeat they yanked any discarded clothing beneath the sheets and Alice rolled over, facing away from him and prompting him to shuffle in close, spooning her naked body beneath the sheets and hastily tugging said sheets up to their shoulders, hiding the fact they were both nude.

Their eyes shut not a moment too soon – a ray of golden light washing over Alice's bedroom. For a long, tense moment; silence.

''...hah. Looks like Alice still hasn't gotten out of that sleep-together phase yet.'' Her dad chuckled quietly, the door creaking shut and blanketing the room back in darkness.

The young teen remained perfectly still until he heard her father's footsteps descend back downstairs. Only then did he allow himself to expel a tense breath, relaxing – until he felt Alice's warm butt press against his cock, reminding him of their closeness. A rush of hormonal excitement flooded him and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, hugging his best friend and gently grinding against her butt; eliciting an embarrassed shiver from the petite girl.

''Dummy...'' Alice mumbled, cheeks a rosy hue as she pushed her butt back towards him.

He shivered at the erotic sensation, his briefly-limp cock growing fully erect again. He didn't know when the next time he would get this chance, and with how busy Alice was with her duty of being a tanker it could be weeks if not months until they got the chance to take things further. And considering both were already naked and ready...

''Alice...'' The young teen murmured, hugging her tight. ''Can we do more?''

His attempt at being vague failed; Alice's cheeks blossoming into a deep crimson shade as she realised what he wanted. She remained silent for a few long moments, visibly debating it – before slowly rolling around to face him. Due to their position their foreheads touched, her inviting little lips hovering only a few scant inches from his, so temptingly close he almost wanted to kiss her just on principle.

''Okay.'' Alice gave him a small, infinitely-beautiful smile.

The young teen grinned and immediately kissed his best friend; muffling Alice's cute moan. Slowly they shifted positions so she was beneath him, her head resting against the pillows while he leaned over her, their legs bumping and rubbing together under the sheets as they got into position. Alice opened her legs up and he ran his hands up her smooth legs, his cock throbbing with desire when he glanced down at her glistening entrance, her lust all too evident.

With rosy cheeks Alice grabbed the pillow behind her, holding onto it in preparation – an embarrassed little smile on her lips. It took a few moments but he got between her legs, his left hand supporting his weight while his right hand guided his cock towards her pussy. The tip pressed against her folds and both shivered, a jolt of pure pleasure racing through them as their anticipation reached its peak.

''A-Ah...'' Alice shivered as he rubbed the tip up and down a few times – before he finally got it right, and pushed inside her virgin pussy. ''A... Ahh~''

No words could describe his pleasure in that moment – a stilted, shuddering groan escaping his chest as Alice's tight, wet insides clenched around his intruding cock. The tip slid seamlessly inside and he pushed deeper, meeting some resistance but failing to do more than make him take it slower; his cock sinking deeper and deeper inside until just over half his cock was buried snugly inside her wet pussy.

''Mn...'' Alice's expression was tight. ''B-Be gentle... please...''

The young teen nodded hastily, pinning his other hand on the other side of her and leaning down. Alice moaned softly as their lips met in a feverish kiss, their mutual arousal making it quick and desperate, lust encouraging them to do all manner of lewd things to one another. His hands soon moved to her stomach and slid up to her breasts, gently fondling her small tits and earning another tender moan from Alice, her lips quivering from the pleasure.

Wordlessly he reared his hips back, pulling out until he felt the tip nearly slip out of her hot insides – before quickly pushing back in. Alice writhed beneath him and gasped, pleasure flooding her cute expression as his cock spread her insides apart; her inner walls clenching tight around his shaft as if trying to constrict him. Despite her tightness it did little to stop him from thrusting, moving in a slow but immensely-pleasurable rhythm, his cock pulsating inside her delicate womanhood.

''Ah... ah... Mm...'' Alice clutched the pillow beneath her tightly. ''You feel so good... Mm~''

''Y-You too...'' He groaned back, his hands moving to her narrow hips as he daringly moved faster – his cock sliding in and out her wetness.

Alice arched her back and moaned, her gentle eyes screwing shut as she endured the sensation of his cock pumping into her pussy, the pleasure amplified by their recent orgasms – leaving them extra sensitive. His cock sunk deeper with each passionate thrust, her wetness allowing him to slide deeper inside her womanhood without much discomfort, their heavy breathing and gentle gasping the only sounds to be heard.

That was until the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, his pelvis bumping against hers. The pleasurable fullness extracted a deep, pleasure-filled moan from Alice, her hands flying to his wrists and pulling them up to her small boobs, mewling when he replied by squeezing her tits. Their eyes met and Alice blushed, not looking away even as his cock repeatedly plunged inside her, the darkness of the room failing to hide their matching blushes.

''Mmph...'' Alice's moan was stifled as he leaned down, kissing her on the lips and instead wrapping his arms underneath her back – holding onto her as he plunged into her wetness.

Alice shuddered, her lithe legs snaking around his waist and holding him flush against her naked body, their mutual moans and gasps muffled by their locked lips. Pleasure buzzed and thrummed in their connected parts as they drew nearer their limits, only encouraging the young teen to thrust into Alice faster, fucking the gasping tanker with passionate bucks of his hips. Their kisses quickly grew messy and sloppy, both of them struggling to keep kissing when their lungs desperately begged for air.

A jolt of pure pleasure shot through Alice as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, forcing her to hastily clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle her loud moan. Seeing that he eagerly aimed for that spot, pounding into Alice so hard and fast their pelvises smacked together beneath the sheets, sweat coating the naked bodies in a sheen as they made passionate love together.

''Mm! Ah~! A-Ah~!'' Alice's eyes screwed shut, her pelvis tightening further and further, the pleasurable heat inside her nearing its apex. ''Yes... y-yes... i-it's happening...!''

The young teen couldn't contain himself at the sound of her heated mumbles; burying his face into Alice's shoulder and groaning, pounding her quivering pussy with ravenous abandon; unable to think of anything but the wet tightness squeezing his dick. Their pelvises smacked together faster and faster, the repeated sound filling her bedroom – until Alice hit her limit.

''M- _Mmph!_ '' Alice cried out into her palm, throwing her head back as her second orgasm rushed through her like a fire.

He gasped as she clenched tight around his cock, the unbelievable tightness squeezing him too powerful to resist – his buckling hips pounding into Alice with lustful abandon until he hit his limit, unloading thick ropes of cum deep inside Alice's womanhood. Rope after rope shot inside her and he kept thrusting, groaning into her neck as he unloaded every last drop inside, adding the icing to her own orgasm.

''A-Ah...'' Alice held onto him, shuddering as his thrusts slowed to a stop. ''Mm... amazing...''

The young teen couldn't voice his own thoughts; settling for a pleasure-filled groan instead. Alice smiled softly at his groan and nuzzled him, the naked duo snuggling beneath the sheets.

Within a matter of minutes they would fall asleep, hugging beneath the sheets and with a hell of a mess to clean in the morning.

[END]


End file.
